counterstrikefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Mirage
| Scenario = Bomb Defusal | group = Defusal Group Delta | Terrorists = Elite Crew | Counter-Terrorists = SAS | Creator(s) = Cyberathlete Professional League (original author) Michael Hull (original author) Valve Corporation | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Mirage is a Bomb Defusal map for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The map was added to the game on June 6, 2013. Overview The map is themed like a Middle Eastern town, but because of its close resemblance to Moroccan style architecture, it is likely set somewhere in Morocco. Development Mirage is the Global Offensive version of the Counter-Strike community map de_cpl_strike, created by Michael "BubkeZ" Hull. Hull originally created de_cpl_strike for the Cyberathlete Professional League (CPL). Hull later created a non-CPL version of the map and named it Mirage (de_mirage).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmG76q-7CaE It was a popular community map in the Counter-Strike community for years, and a version of the map was even made for Counter-Strike: Source. After Global Offensive was released, Valve decided to remake the map and include the map as an official bomb defusal map. As with all official maps, Valve updated the visuals and tweaked the gameplay for better competitive play. For instance, the original versions of Mirage had textures similar to Italy, but was later updated to reflect a Moroccan style. Trivia * There are two TVs with SMPTE color bars in this map. If they are attacked with any weapon, the TVs will no longer function. * Mirage was also released in Counter-Strike Online. * Even though the map has a Moroccan appearance, there is a car on the T side of the map outside of the playable area with the Licence plate appearing to say "America". This is because the car prop is reused from Left 4 Dead 2. * A graffiti of an AWP with wings and four red skulls located at B Van was added in response to a quad AWP streak with a jumping noscope collateral from competitive gamer Marcelo "coldzera" David at Van in MLG Columbus 2016. https://www.reddit.com/r/GlobalOffensive/comments/4fvyav/new_mirage_graffiti/ : :* Added to the Active Duty maps group :* Fixed a collision exploit near entrance to Underpass. ; : :* Updated look of inner middle window wall materials. :* Updated the Catwalk to Kitchen window bang to better visually designate what is bangable and what isn’t. :* Replaced the vent cover in window room with one that allows more visibility through it. :* Connecter to A'' wall now has a blown out, wood covered wall on the left to visually designate a bangable spot to allow more options for taking/retaking ''A. ; : :* Fixed upper shutters in kitchen having a NODRAW face inside that wall that prevented wallbanging from one direction (bottom wood is unchanged). :* Clipped a part behind van to prevent bomb from getting stuck. :* Thinned B “bench” wall a bit to allow more damage to penetrate. :* Clipped windows in palace so you can’t jump into them. ; : :* Removed various unintended boost-spots :* Moved some flowers at top of mid ; : :* Fixed a boost exploit near T ramp in Bombsite A }} See Also * Thrill, known as de_mirage2 during development. External links *[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/06/7149/ Counter-Strike Blog - The Mirage Process] *Mirage at Counter-Strike Online Wiki. uk:Mirage